sporefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Defender Philosphy
"We can have peace.....after we blow the cruiser up."-''Yatan Vor, a famous Defender. Defender Empires are generally peaceful. They will be friendly to their allies, but they will have no mercy for foes. Defenders follow the Tablets of Protection. Defender Empires will have a -10 Relationship with you if you are a Warrior, Zealot, Warlord or Assassin because "We feel threatend by your aggression." They will have a +10 Relationship with you if you are a Shaman, Diplomat, Bard or Ecologist because "We like friendly empires." IN-GAME DESCRIPTION "''Defenders believe that they should protect their allies and punish their foes. Peace will come after the Wars are fought. Earning the Defender Philosphy THROUGH EVOLUTION You must have four blue cards and you must have owned mostly economic cities in the civilization stage to become a Defender. Defenders have the special ability "Defensive Formation", where a bunch of miniature starfighters swarm around you and your allies to protect you from all harm. Your ship and your ally ships will not take any damage untill a minifighters are destroyed. Through Mission First, you must ally a 4-5 star empire that follows this philosphy. Then, you must ask to become like them. The mission, if you agree, is to defend 5 of your planets or your allies planets from pirate raids. If you take this mission, you can't defend 5 planets then take the mission, you must take the mission then you defend the planets. TABLETS OF PROTECTION Tablet 1: Peace is a great thing. But, to earn our peace, war is the only way. Tablet 2: We must protect our allies and punish our foes. Only when our enemies are gone can we truley have peace. Tablet 3: Peaceful Empires have a terrible way of dealing with things. They are trying to make peace without war! It is impossible! Tablet 4: Aggressive Empires are also pitiful. They don't want peace, only war, war, and more war. And, when the war is over, they want more war! Tablet 5: Aggression and Peace. Combine them together. That is the defender way! Protect our allies and punish our foes! Tablet 6: The Grox, they don't understand peace or friendship. They only want war. They will never enjoy the Great Peace that shall come. The Grox will suffer. If they don't want peace, their fate will not be peaceful to them. Tablet 7: The Grox are a great threat at the momment, but when the Great Peace comes, they will be no more! Tablet 8: Remember! Protect your allies and punish your foes. Tablet 9: The Great Peace is coming. Those who strived for peace will get their peace. Those who wanted aggression will get nothing but aggression. Tablet 10: Be ready for the Great Peace that shall come! GALACTIC ADVENTURES MISSION The Galactic Adventures mission for Defender Empires is called "Cold War." In Cold War, the Grox are trying to turn a tropical paradise resort into a cold, frozen Grox colony. You need to stop the Grox invasion. VOICE Defender Empires have a varying voice. When talking about peace and diplomacy, they will have a higher pitched, more friendly and cheerful voice. When talking about war and fighting, they will have a deeper, more aggressive voice. When you are trading, they will use their "peace voice", the high pitched one. THE GREAT PEACE What is the great peace? Defender Empires believe that when all of their enemies have been either severly weakend or wiped out, there will be a long lasting, happy time called the Great Peace. During the Great Peace, those who were peaceful will become the rulers of the galaxy and there will be happiness and joy. Those who were aggressive will be exiled and will be traveling on a long journey to the "Second Universe" or the "Universe of the Exiles." Not much is known in detail about this Second Universe. Category:Philosophy